kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monkey Fist
Monkey Fist's Status Someone added Monkey Fist to the Deceased category, and I undid that. But in case anyone wondered why, I thought I should explain further. From what I could see, the only two reasons someone might consider Monkey Fist dead are because he was frozen in stone when last seen, and DNAmy had removed him from Yono's temple. I doubt either of those are permanent. If Amy got him out, I imagine she could put him back. And if Monkey Fist replaced Yono the Destroyer, then it stands to reason he could be summoned just as Yono was. So at best he's sleeping, not dead. If everyone that got frozen in stone was instantly dead, then the events of Oh No! Yono! never would have happened because Yono would be dead. And even if you allow that was a special case, then Rufus, Master Sensei, Kim, and the Monkey Ninjas would all be dead. So I hope that's reason enough to state with finality that frozen in stone is worlds apart from being deceased. Especially when it's canon that the magic that causes the stone condition can be undone, which leaves the victim very much alive. - Dap00 00:54, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Replied in Forum:Monkey Fist Article. :Mknopp (talk) 02:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) DNAmy's Crush Before I do any more work on the Relationships section, just wanted to mention this. I was never really clear on the nature of Monkey Fist's relationship with DNAmy. Based solely on the events of "Gorilla Fist" one might think that Monkey Fist had no romantic interest in DNAmy whatsoever. He claims that it's purely professional. But there is a scene toward the end of "Partners" where Amy tells Drakken how she modified Fiske's body. Then there's a brief shot of Fiske gazing at and then holding a framed photo of Amy in a way that doesn't seem professional to me. But then, the mere fact that he has a framed photo of her at all doesn't seem professional to me. So I could never decide if it was always a one-sided crush on Amy's part, or if there was some romantic interest at first, before Amy killed it by coming on too strong. There's always the possibility that Fiske is just in major denial about his feelings. Considering that he stayed in denial about Ron being the true Monkey Master for the duration of the show, it wouldn't be a stretch if he found he couldn't handle romance, and then just refused to admit that any feelings existed at all. But I'm sure Amy going gorilla didn't help matters either way. - Dap00 19:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) For the most part, for the purpose of this wiki, Canon Rules. Going by DNAmy's MO seen in Downhill (I still maintain her last name should have been "Hill"… probably was before Exec Meddlin') and how she pushed herself on Barkin, it is easy to see her pursuit of Fiske is in like fashion and is one-sided. If anything, to get his precious monkey enhancements he may have led her on a bit (just like Drakken did in Partners), and the picture of her given to him as a result. Problem is, it's all speculation, which has very little place here but for Notes, Trivia, and here on Talks. Personally I think her declaration of love for Monty was a last-minute addition by the writers. They needed a way to let Drakken down, although they could have simply not have him declare to her, and pulled her doing MF's body mods as a nice twofer. Which frankly, would have made her reveal in Gorilla Fist even more of a surprise (I *knew* it was her, but that's my gift) had they held it back. But her schtiick has always been as the One Way Street in relationships. Love Robin (talk) 20:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) dr-fan/mai-other-80's-tmnt-rat-kaing-copy-off-if-ask bcsuse i reammer-rat-kaing&baxter-saockinman/the-fly tmnt-combted-thses-vallins-may-time also rat-kaing-in-nicktoons-tmnt Image Woes "If possible, each section of an article should have a related image included." I wholly agree with that. But three images stacked directly under the infobox, two of them displaying pretty much the exact same thing, and one having no clear connection to any section on the page, does not fit that rule. Plus some people have been outright ignoring gallery sections and just inserting pictures all over the page with no clear organization in mind lately. I doubt they're intentionally trying to cause chaos in most cases, but it is starting to become a bad habit, and a fairly distracting one at that. Especially on the more underdeveloped pages where there is little text to balance out the images. - Dap00 17:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC)